Happy Joyous College Years
by kenzie2456888
Summary: Elena is happily attending college in New York with her new friends, one of which who happens to be a vampire. What will happen when both Salvatore borthers show up? Story is better then the summery lets on!
1. Surprise!

Title: Happy Joyous College Years

Summery: Elena is happily attending college in New York with her new friends, one who happens to be a vampire. But what happens when both Salvatore brothers show up?

**here is a short thing that just poped into my head. I had no planing but we'll see how long I can drag this out.**

**And before I start: I do not own anything! This is all for entertainment perposes only! I only own Maddy, Jamie, and Eric who will be described in the next chapter.**

Chapter 1

"Elena wake up!" Elena's eyes opened slowly at the sound of her name.

"Ugh," She groaned, "What?" Eric appeared in the doorway of her room. The smug vampire laughed at her appearance. Elena threw her pillow at him and glared. Eric caught the pillow before it could touch him and smiled.

"Alright, alright! We have class in 20 minutes." He said smoothly.

"What!" Elena shouted jumping out of bed, "Eric! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She ran to her closet and picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Elena? Are you just getting up?"

"Your boyfriend here just woke me up!" She shouted out the door.  
"Eric! I told you to wake her up!"

"And I did."

"I told you to wake her up while I was out getting coffee!"

"And I did."

"Well not soon enough!" Elena shouted at the couple from her room.

"Calm down Elena. I can get us all there in time, don't worry."

"Too late." She said coming out of her room looking perfect. She didn't have on a dash of make-up, she didn't need it, her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and her purple tank top and black skinny jeans looked great on her.

"Okay, come on sleepy head, let's go to class."

"But Jamie! I didn't get to eat!"

"I did!" Eric said cheerily wrapping his arm around Jamie's waist as he caught up.

"Shut up Eric." Eric laughed at her obvious anger.

They were almost to the building in which their first class of the day was in and they still had 6 minutes to spare.

"Jamie! Elena!" The three friends turned around to see Maddy running towards them.

"Hey Maddy."

"Hey…Jamie…Elena…Eric…" They let her catch her breath before asking her what her rush was.

"What's up Maddy?"

"Oh my gosh Elena! You will not believe who I just saw!"

"Who?" Elena asked wondering what her friend was talking about.

"Well I don't know but he was gorgeous!"

"This is not a conversation for me. I'll see you guys in class." Eric said placing a kiss on Jamie's cheek before turning and walking away.

"Just how gorgeous is this guy you saw?"

"Here I have a picture!" Maddy pulled her phone out and started going through it, "It's only of his back because he turned around before I could get his face but it's a hot back." Elena stiffened remembering the last time she heard those words. She hoped it was just Maddy, that she was like Bonnie, but she wasn't so sure. "Here it is! Here it is!" Maddy held up her phone for Jamie and Elena to see. The man in the picture had a dark pair of jeans and a leather jacket. She knew that back anywhere.

She froze.

"Elena? Elena what's wrong?" Jamie stepped into her line of vision and waved her hand in front of Elena's face. She snapped out of it and stared at her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Stefan." She said without looking away.

"What? That guy you dated in high school?" Maddy asked confused. Elena looked at her, eyes pleading with her to understand. "Oh." She said with understanding in her voice. "The guy I saw is Stefan."

"He was a vampire right?" Jamie asked. Elena nodded still in shock. Stefan was here? Why? She had broken up with him after the whole Katherine thing, and now he's back? No. He couldn't have known she would be here. But she did remember telling him she wanted to go to NYU.

"Come on, let's get to class." She said quietly turning and leading the way.

Once in class she could hear several things: Jamie explaining to Eric what happened, the scratch of Maddy's pen agenst her paper franticly trying to keep up with the notes, the teacher's droning voice, and the whisper of those not paying attention. Elena sat with her pencil on paper but not writing a single word, she could get the notes from Eric later she knew he would have them.

When class was dismissed Elena was pulled along by Eric, who had her by the forearm. Just as they were about to walk out the door they heard the teacher say something that made them all spin around and stare.

"Stefan Salvatore, you will be joining this class starting Thursday."

"Thank you sir."

"Now get going. Can I help you four?" He asked looking at Maddy, Eric, Jamie, and Elena who stood open mouthed at the door.

"No sir, we're fine." Stefan still hadn't looked at Elena and she was happy for that. "Come on Elena." Eric said lowering his head to whisper into her ear. Stefan's head shot up and he spun around to stare at her. "Elena!" Eric said pulling her away.

"Elena…" She heard his voice say her name thinking about how long ago it was that she heard his voice. Elena let Eric drag her out the door and down the sidewalk. They turned the corner of the building and Eric turned to her.

Taking both her shoulders in his hands and looking down into her face, "Elena, look at me. Look at me!" He moved her face so she was staring up at him. "Are you okay? Elena say something!" He begged her.

"Oh god." Was all she could say. She heard Eric sigh.

"She's in shock, she'll be fine but she needs coffee or something."

"I'll-" Maddy started,

"No, I'll go. I'm faster." Eric said flashing her a smile. Maddy hit him on the arm before he took off.

"Elena are you sure you're okay?" Jamie asked sitting Elena on the ground. Maddy and Jamie sat on either side of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad they both didn't show up."

"You never know. From what you told us it sounded like Damon liked to keep his presence hidden until he sees fit." Maddy looked at Elena as she sad this questioning if he was really here without saying it.

"Damon…well Damon has problems so who knows."

"Elena, I'm hut!" Elena's head shot up at the sound of Damon's voice coming from in front of her.

**OMG Damon and Stefan are back! **

**so anyways...Review and make me happy! I want to know what you guys think. I would hate to be putting up a story that sucks!**

**Who's excited for the new season of VD to start!**


	2. Ouch

**Okay! Here is chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry if I wasn't clear in the last chapter, but Elena is NOT a vampire. It's just Eric, Stefan, and Damon. And now one other person who comes into play in this chapter, but I won't tell you who.**

**Review and make me happy! And please tell me if there is a mistake and I'll go back and fix it. **

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 2

"Damon!" Elena cried standing up.

"Elena!" Damon said copying her tone.

"You're Damon?" Damon looked at Maddy like she was crazy.

"Who else would I be?" He asked her.

"I—umm—"

"Damon what are you doing here?"

"Why Elena, I would think that would be obvious! I'm here to keep my promise to my little brother."

"To inflict misery on him for an eternity."

"And she remembers!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And it just so happens now that I get to see my favorite little human too."

"Elena I have your—Who the hell are you?"

"I would rather know who you are." Damon walked up to Eric looking like he would stake him right there.

"Damon. Stop."

"Elena you should know by now that you can't control me."

"Katherine could." Elena gasped as the words came out of her mouth. Damon turned, his back to her. "Oh god! Damon I'm sorry! Damon?" Elena reached out and her small hand grasped his arm. "Damon? Damon I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Goodbye Elena." Damon pulled away from her grip and walked away.

"Damon! Damon wait!" Elena shouted tears streaming down her face, "Damon." She whispered too quiet for human ears. "I'm sorry."

"Elena?" Elena turned around to look at the worried faces of her friends.

"I'm okay. I'm going home. Se you later."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you guys go have fun, I'll be fine."

Elena walked out of the elevator of her building and turned left towards her apartment that she shared with Jamie and Maddy. Not half way down the hall she saw Stefan come out of a door.

"UGH! You have got to be kidding me!" She shouted out to no one.

"Elena." Stefan said. Elena could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hi Stefan." Stefan took a step towards Elena.

"I haven't seen you for 3 years. How are you?" He was right in front of Elena now, their bodies' only inches apart. He reached a hand out to cup her cheek.

"Stefan." Elena said pulling away, "We broke up. I'm not with you now, and I don't think I ever can be again."

"But Elena—"

"No Stefan. Goodbye." Elena shoved by him to get to her apartment. When the door shut behind her, Elena rushed to her bed and collapsed onto her bed. She let the tears fall hoping to wake up and find it was all a dream.

_She was in the woods. It's dark, and she is alone. _

"_Hello? Hello? Somebody answer me!" _

"_Well don't you just look beautiful." She turned to find a dark man with crystal blue eyes._

"_Damon" She sighed his name and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around her neck and held on. She could feel him tense and then calm down and snake his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. When she looked up to his face, his teeth were showing and the veins around his eyes were clear as day. "Damon—" She screamed as he went for her neck._

Elena bolted up from her sleeping position in a cold sweat. She pulled her knees up to her cheat and hugged them. "I have to find him." She walked out the door 5 minutes later coat in one hand, keys in the other.

Elena drove to the nearest woods and pulled over. Jumping out of the car she walked into the woods. Despite the cold she kept going until she made it to a clearing. She sat down, her back to a tree and stared straight ahead.

When she heard a branch snap she looked around. _I knew he would find me._ But looking around she couldn't see him. "Damon?" She called out.

"Nope." Someone said popping the 'p' "Guess again."

"Who—who are you?"

"Did you not hear me say guess again?"

"I heard you but I'm not sure I want to guess."

"You don't recognize my voice?" Elena concentrated and tried to think where she had heard that voice before.

"Jeremy!"

"Good guess." He said appearing in front of her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Jeremy! How are you! I haven't seen you since you left after founders day!"

"I'm good Elena. I'm getting there."

"I'm sorry. About Anna."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure you're—"

"Yes! Elena I'm fine! I just came to see my sister! I was going to come to your door, but I was out hunting and then you show up here." Jeremy being a vampire, Elena could never really wrap her head around that. "What are you doing out here anyway? And why did you think I was Damon?" Elena looked down and answered slowly thinking every word through.

"Stefan, and Damon are back. Well Stefan came here to go to school-I don't know if he came here knowing I was here or not-Damon followed him keeping his promise."

"Damon and his promises."

"Yeah. Well I pissed him off earlier and I came to apologize. I didn't mean what I said, it just kinda popped out."

"Why come out here then?"

"Damon always hunts around dusk. I thought I might find him."

"He could be in some hotel room with some girl." Elena sighed.

"I know. I guess I was hoping I would find him out here, and not have to go looking for him."

"Looks like that plan didn't work out too well."

"Yeah. I should get back Maddy, and Jamie will be worried."

"I can take you." Elena smiled at her brother.

"Thanks Jer." Jeremy picked his sister up and ran to her apartment building. "How did you know-?"

"Really Elena. Do you even have to ask that?"

"No. Come on up." Elena led the way to her apartment. "Come in." Jeremy stepped over the thresh hold and into the main living room.

"Nice." He said throwing himself down on a couch.

"Elena?"

"Who's that?" Elena looked at Jeremy.

"My room mate."

"Elena! Oh! Who is this?" Maddy asked, stopping at the doorway back to her room.

"No. Not this one Maddy. Jeremy this is Maddy, Maddy this is my brother Jeremy."

"Oh. Uhh. Hi."

"Nice to meet you."

"Where are Jamie and Eric?"

"Eric's the vampire right?"

"He knows?" Maddy asked shocked.

"Yes, and yes."

"Is he anything like Stefan or Damon?"

"No. He's…he's kinda in the middle. Like he has a little of Damon's attitude, but he's nice when it's needed."

"Is he strong?"

"What does he mean? Aren't all vampires strong?"

"He's asking if Eric feeds from animals or people." She looked at her brother, "I don't know why you're asking all this but yes, he feeds from people. But he sticks to blood bags for the most part."

"Does he have any here?"

"Yeah he keeps half his stash here. You want one?"

"Yes!" Jeremy said excitedly, "AB Positive please!"

"He's a—"

"Yes Maddy. Come on; let's make something to eat while we wait for Jamie and Eric. Jer, you can sit in the kitchen."

"Man Elena. Make me get up again."

"Suck it up." Jeremy opened his mouth to say something, "Not! Like that."

"Fine." Jeremy grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Eric froze just inside the door to his girlfriend's house.

"Eric, what's wrong?"

"There's another vampire here, or been here and gone." He used his vampire speed to get to the kitchen. There was a boy, the vampire, sitting at the kitchen table with Elena and Maddy. Jamie followed him in to see the three laughing people sitting at her kitchen table.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly putting her hand on Eric's shoulder.


	3. Please

**Hey! Thank you thank you so much for all the greak reviews! They make me so happy and believe it or not the help me get the chapters out faster! **

**Enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it! Peronaly this is my favorite chapter so far. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. But I wish I did! I only own Eric, Maddy and Jamie I guess. **

Chapter 3

Elena, Maddy, and Jeremy turned to look at the two who just came through the door. "Hi Eric! Jamie!" Maddy and Elena chimed together. "Eric, Jamie, this is my brother Jeremy."

"He's a vampire?" Jamie asked, "Oh and hi! It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and went back to stand by Eric.

"Yes. He…uhh…I'll let him tell you if he wants to. It's not really my place."

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to tell us." Jamie said quickly seeing Jeremy's hesitation. "Eric come on, say something!"

"Hi."

"Sorry Jeremy, Eric doesn't take well to new vampires he just met."

"It's okay. I have a few vampires I don't like very much either."

"Damon and Stefan?" Elena asked her brother.

"How'd you know?"

"Wild guess."

"Why don't you like them?" Jamie asked sitting down and pulling Eric with her.

"They dragged Elena into some pretty bad stuff and she got hurt."

"Aww!" Maddy cooed, "He's so nice! I absolutely love your brother Elena!" If vampires could blush Elena knew her brother would be as red as a cheery.

"Elena told us about some of those times, but it always sounded like both brothers were always there to protect her." Eric pointed out.

"Well then there's the thing with Stefan going mad on human blood, and Damon is just an ass. It's as simple as that."

A few hours later it was nearing midnight and none of them had moved from their spot in the kitchen. Eric had warmed up to Jeremy and they were like best friends. "Okay Jer I think it's time for you to go for the night. It's late and some of us need sleep around here."

"Alright Elena. I'll stop by and see you before I leave." Jeremy pulled his sister into a hug, when she pulled away she kissed his cheek and walked him out." When she was back in the kitchen Maddy and Jamie stood up.

"Your brother is so nice! He is like the perfect guy. Any girl would love to have him as her boyfriend."

"Don't get any ideas Maddy." Elena said making her way to her room. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night."

"G'night Elena."

"See ya tomorrow."

When Elena climbed into bed she was thinking about how she would find Damon the next day. _He only stays in the finest hotels. So I'll start there. But how am I going to get the person at the front desk to give me where he's staying? I'll just hope it's a guy._ Elena put in her headphones and fell asleep to 'Your Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She never noticed the figure outside her window watching her sleep.

Elena woke up the next morning looking forward to finding Damon. She walked to her closet after her daily routine in the bathroom and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She pulled her phone off the charger and stuffed it in her pocket. She brushed through her hair and put on a touch of makeup.

"Hey guys I'm going out before class today!" She shouted to her roommates before heading out the door. She took a taxi downtown to the nicest hotel in New York City.

She thanked the cab driver and paid him.

"Have a good day miss." He said as she got out of the car.

"Thank you!"

Walking into the hotel and seeing the rich people all dressed in the most expensive clothes you can buy like it was everyday wear made Elena feel like she was some poor little peasant. She ignored the feeling and went to the front desk. There was a boy there; he looked about 18, or 19. Close enough to her age for now.

"Hi. What can I help you with?" He said without looking up.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone who might be staying here." He looked up at her and his mouth dropped open.

"And whom, would you be looking for?" He leaned on the front desk trying to look cool but it wasn't really working for him.

"Damon Salvatore. Do you know if he's staying here?"

"Is he a friend of yours?" He asked, disappointment written on his face.

"Yes. Now can you tell me if he is staying here?"

"Yes I believe he checked in a few days ago." A few days ago? Elena was under the impression he got here yesterday. She hid the shock from her face and continued with the conversation that was taking entirely too long.

"Can you tell me which room he is staying in?" She used a voice that Caroline would be proud of back in Mystic Falls.

"I'm afraid I can't give that information out."

"Are you sure you can't make an exception?" He looked at her with a dazed expression on his face.

"For your number, sure." Oh so lame. Elena thought to herself with a smile. She grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and wrote down her old cell number. _All he'll get is some machine saying this line has been disconnected. Perfect._

"Here you go. Now if you could direct me to the room that Damon Salvatore is staying in I would greatly appreciate it."

"He's in room 204 on the 2nd floor." The boy answered looking at the computer screen to get the information he promised her.

"Thank you." Elena said sweetly walking towards the elevator.

Elena got off on the second floor and found room 204. She put her ear to the door to try and hear anyone inside. She could hear the TV going but she didn't know if Damon had any…guests or not. She took the chance and knocked on the door.

"What?" She heard Damon bark from the other side of the door. There was a girls giggling in the background._ Crap._

"Damon?" She asked softly knowing he would hear her.

"Go away Elena."

"Who's Elena? And how did you know who's at the door?" The girl asked Damon.

"Who cares." Damon said, and then the giggling started up again. Elena stayed by the door waiting for him to come out to her.

Five minutes later she heard him groan, "Elena! Would you get lost already? You're ruining my day!"

"I'm not leaving until you come out and talk to me Damon."

"Damn it." The door flew open in front of Elena and there stood Damon. He wore black silk pajama pants and not shirt. His chest was the most amazing thing Elena had seen in three years. "What the hell do you want Elena?" She looked up into his bright blue eyes and almost forgot why she came.

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?" He ground out through his teeth.

"I—"

"Damon! Come back to bed!" Elena glared at him.

"Who the hell is that girl?"

"Why do you care?" Damon asked leaning agenst the doorframe, a smirk on his face.

"UGH! Okay look, I wanted to explain what happened yesterday. I—"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I'm going to leave you alone since you seem to think you're Katherine and you are going to stay away from me."

"GOD! Will you just let me finish?" Elena got in his face now, "I _don't_ think I'm Katherine. What I said yesterday…I didn't mean it! It slipped out because I was still in shock from seeing you both here, and I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm glad you're here Damon. I haven't seen you in years! And I don't want you to leave me alone! Believe it or not Damon, but I miss you sarcastic comments and you jokes that are just plain mean sometimes!" She backed away noticing for the first time how close she had gotten to him. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Damon just stared at her, his face full of shock. "Damon _please._" Elena looked up at him. He wiped away the tear trails streaking her face with the pads of his thumb. When he was done he kept his hands on her cheeks and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Elena watched as he opened his mouth to say something but instead he wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and pulled her into a fierce hug. Elena laughed and hugged him back; happy to see the Damon she knows and loves.

Wait! _Loves?_

_**I know Damon seema a bit OOC here at the end but I'm still getting in the hang of writing his personality. **_

_**So what did ya think? Review and tell me! I love reading them all!**_


	4. Breakfast

**Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I know I have been gone for a while. But school just started and I was getting settled with my classes and all the homework-you guys should feel special 'cause I posponed doing my homework just so I could get this out-and I had a bunch of marching band stuff on friday and saturday, and I had to go out driving, and I had musical tryouts. Which I made by the way! We are doing Mulan! Okay sorry really off track there. So anyway I'll try and wrap this up here. I won't be able to update a lot because of homework and now musical rehersals, and band and all the other stuff I have going on in my little life. **

**So anyway heres the next chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

'Do I love Damon? Last I checked I didn't love anyone. It must be like...brotherly love? Or just like a friendly love kind of thing. '

"Damon! Are you coming back in here?" some girl came to the door, she had curly red hair and green eyes. Damon stepped away from Elena and faced the girl in the doorway. "Damon? Who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena held her had out to the girl, ignoring the fact that she was in what looked like Damon's shirt.

"Whatever. Damon!" the girl whined, "come back to bed!" Damon pretended to think about it.

"Hmm...I don't think so sweetly." the girls mouth dropped open.

"What! Why? Is this because of her!" she pointed at Elena accusingly.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't."

"UGH! Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Last I checked. I just introduced myself as Elena."

"No you dumbass! I mean who are you to HIM!"

"This, Tammy,"

"Its Tracy." Damon ignored her and continued as if she had never said anything.

"Is my closest and best friend for years."

"And I haven't seen this guy," Elena threw her arm around Damon's neck, "in 3 years. So I'm going to spend as much time with him as possible before he decides to leave again."

"Aww Elena you just made my life!" Damon pulled Elena toward him and held hr there. Tracy continued to stand there, her mouth open, a look of hate and anger on her face. "Why don't you get your stuff and leave." Tracy stomped into the hotel room and gathered her stuff up. She was walking out the door when Damon stepped in her way. "Ah, ah, ah. I want my shirt back."

"Well to bad, you're not getting it back." she tried to push past him but didn't have any luck. He growled and Elena stepped in.

"Damon, let it go." he relaxed in her under her grip. He let Tracy walk by, when she was out if sight he turned to Elena.

"Elena!" he whined, "That was my favorite shirt!"

"Well then you shouldn't have let her wear it."

"I didn't. I was wearing it yesterday and she must have grabbed it off the floor. I think somehow it ended up on the floor when-"

"Okay! Okay! Too much information Damon!" Damon laughed. "Damon! It's not funny! I really don't want to hear what you and that girl did!"

"Okay Elena, I won't spare you any details. Great, amazing details.

"Ewww! Damon! That's sick!"

"I would have better details if it had been you last night." he smirked at her.

"Damon." Elena whined.

"Elena." Damon mocked her.

"Come on, since you seem to like that shirt so much-"

"Liked? I loved that shirt!"

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Oh! I'm getting a present from Elena." he said in a singsong voice.

"You're buying me something in return."

"Whatever you want Elena." Elena stopped Damon as he tried to start down the hall.

"Uhh.…Damon? You might want some clothes." he looked down at himself.

"Good idea. Come in Elena! Sit down, make your self at home." Elena stepped into the room and flopped down on the couch.

"Damon? You don't happen to have any food do you?"

"Do you really think I'd have any food in this room?"

"No." Elena sighed. Laughing Damon replied to her.

"I'll buy you something to eat later."

"But I'm hungry now!" Elena whined.

"Okay I'll get you something from across the street. It's then best breakfast place in New York! Plus the best coffee." Elena pretended to think about it.

"Hmm..."

"Elena!"

"Okay! Yes that sounds great." Damon slung his arm around Elena's shoulders and walked her toward the door.

* * *

The cafe across the street was...cute. That's all Elena had to say about it. "Hello, can I help you?" the waitress stood at their table but she wasn't really looking at Elena, she was staring at Damon who motioned toward Elena.

"Elena? What would you like? I'll buy you anything." the blonde waitress looked over at Elena as if noticing her for the first time.

"Can I please have a coffee and a blueberry muffin."

"Sure. I'll get that right away." the way she said it made Elena thing she was reading off a script.

"Well she was rude."

"Damon!" Elena said hitting his arm playfully, "she was rude because she was...admiring you and then she noticed I was here with you."

"Oh. So you think she thought we're dating." he wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Yes I think she thinks that. But don't think that I think that."

"You used think a lot in there. I don't think I really understood you." Elena just shook her head at him as the waitress came back with Elena's order. "I missed you so much Elena. I don't know how we have made it this long going long distance!" the waitress frowned at Damon's words.

"Damon! We are not dating!" Elena could visibly see the girls face light up.

"Here ya go Hun. Enjoy!" she looked at Damon and smiled before she walked away.

"Aww! Elena! You ruined it!"

"What? Was I supposed to play along and let that girl think we're dating when we are not?"

"Of course! Now I have another girl chasing after me, do you know how old it gets after a while."

"I thought you lived for girls. It's where you get your...or how you satisfy your hunger pains."

"It is. BUT! It still gets old, especially when you're with another girl."

"But you're not WITH me. You're just with me."

"Elena, that makes NO sense what so ever."

"Ugh! You know what I mean."

"You can't really speak for me Elena. I know that what you said made no sense and you need to explain it." Damon put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fist.

"Ugh! Okay, you are not with me in the sense that we are dating, but you're with me meaning that we happen to be out together." Damon opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Elena's hand covering his mouth, "As friends."

"Aww I was hoping you weren't going to catch that little mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake. I was pausing for dramatic impact."

"Ahh. Makes so much sense coming from you."

"Well come on! I'm done with my muffin and I want to go shopping!"

"Don't forget you're buying me a new shirt!"

"And you're buying me whatever I want."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

The mall was huge! Elena didn't know how to describe it; it had 10 floors with stairs and elevators made of glass. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"Cool huh?"

"I can't believe I have been going to school here for 2 years and I haven't been here yet!"

"And why is that Elena?"

"I guess I just never really went this far into the city before. I usually just stay near campus. But this is...wow. I'm coming here every time I go shopping."

"Well come along miss Elena." Damon took her hand and led her inside. "Now how about we go find me a new shirt."

"Later!" Elena pulled him toward American Eagle "I love this store!"

"Elena!" Damon whined.

"Shut up Damon, you said you would buy me anything I want."

"And you said you would buy me a new shirt and I don't think my shirt camp from this store."

"Ill buy you your precious shirt later! Right now I need some new jeans."

* * *

**So sorry for the really long author's note up there but I felt like I had to explain myself to you. Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? What do you want to happen? What do you think is going to happen? **

**Make me a happy girl!**


	5. Shopping

**I'm a terrible person for making you wait for so long. But I'll let you read the chapter before I give you all my excuses. **

"Elena! Are you done yet?"

Elena could hear Damon's shout loud and clear. She could hear the impatience in his voice.

"Not yet! I still have some stuff I need to try on."

"How about this; I buy you whatever from this store and any store without you trying anything on, and then you can return it if you need to." Elena poked her head out of the dressing room and stared at Damon.

"Really?"

"Really, I just want to leave this store. And get a new shirt!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be right out. Hopefully, this sun dress was hard to get into." That caught his attention, as she knew it would.

"Hold on now! Show me this sun dress. I should at least see what one thing I'm buying you looks like." Elena giggles and came out of the dressing room. Her dress was strapless with a light yellow trim and a pink and green flowered pattern. Damon singled for her to turn around. The dress was low cut in the back, most of her back showing. When she was facing Damon again he gave her an approving nod. "Okay, I'll buy you that."

Elena giggled again, "Good, 'cause I like it. And just for the record I would have made you buy it weather you liked it or not."

"Yeah I know." When Elena was back in the dressing room Damon quietly whispered, "And I still would have bought it for you."

Elena picked out several pairs of jeans, some graphic tees, and two sundresses. Damon ran them up to the girl at the counter, and paid for them quickly.

"Here," He handed her the bags, "Now let's get out of here!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the store.

"And here I thought that Damon Salvatore liked to shop."

"I do. Just not in cheep stores like that."

"Oh come on. You love that dress, and you would have gladly waited for me to try on whatever else I wanted as long as I modeled them for you."

"Maybe, maybe not. You, Miss. Gilbert will never know."

"I already know Damon. You would have waited."

"Fine you win. Now let's go! I need a new shirt!" Elena stumbled along behind Damon, her hand still wrapped in Damon's strong one.

"God, sometimes I think you're more of a girl than I am." Damon stopped short and turned around to face Elena. He pulled her close and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I am not. A girl." He felt Elena shiver as his breath ghosted over her skin. He smirked as he stood all the way up, and started to walk away. Elena stayed where she was shocked. _What the heck was that! I shouldn't have had that reaction. He is a friend. That's all, and that's not going to change any time soon. And you don't want—_Damon's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Elena!" She looked up.

"Coming." Damon lead her into the most expensive store ever. "Uhh…Damon?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around to face her.

"I don't think I can afford anything in this store. You might be on your own with the whole shirt thing."

"But Elena!" Damon whined, "You promised!"

"Suck it up Damon. You knew I wasn't going to be able to afford whatever overly expensive shirt you have yet to pick out."

"Alright, so yeah I knew but so what! You could still pitch in a few bucks."

"How much is a few?" She asked.

"I don't know $50? Maybe more."

"$50! OR MORE!" Elena all but screamed, "Damon! I can't afford that!"

"Aww come one Elena."

"NO! I can't pay for that! I need money for school things too!"

"So I'll buy you whatever you need for school." He said quietly, trying to draw attention away from him and Elena.

"If you have so much money, why don't you buy your own dang shirt?"

"'Cause you said you would buy it." Damon looked at Elena's face; she was pouting looking at him with her big brown doe eyes. "Fine. I'll buy my own shirt."

"Yay!" Elena walked over to sit down on the couch by the dressing rooms. She watched as Damon looked through all the shirts, and then moved on to the jeans.

"Is that you friend over there?" A voice next to her said. She looked up to see a guy. He worked at the store by the looks of it. His nametag said Jack. She looked to where he was pointing.

"Yup. That's him."

"He doesn't like colors all that much does he?" She glanced at Damon in the back surrounded by everything black.

"No, not really. I think I've seen him wear white a few times, but with him it's always black. And leather."

"I see. How do you live with him? Must be a bore if all he wears all black."

"I don't live with him. I haven't seen him for three years before he blew into town. But it's been fun. I owed him a new shirt but I can't afford anything here, so he's got to buy it for himself."

"So he's just a friend?" Jack asked curiously.

"…yes…" She replied after a slight pause.

"I was just wondering, and since he is just a friend then maybe you'd like to go out sometime."

"Uhh…" She looked up to find Damon hoping for some help only to see that he wasn't there. "Well…"

"She was just joking when she said we were just friends. We were going long distance and I finally got a chance to come to town and see her." Elena looked up at Damon who appeared beside her and slung his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, "Sorry dude. Come one 'Lena I'm ready to go if you are." Elena nodded and Damon leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He directed her to the door and out into the main hall of the mall.

When they were out of sight from the store they were previously in Damon turned to her.

"Thanks." She said blushing.

"Now who needed me to act like we were dating?" He smirked and Elena really wanted to slap that look right off his face.

"Like I said thanks. I didn't want to go out with some random guy I didn't know."

"So you couldn't have just rejected him?"

"I don't know! I panicked! I couldn't think of anything to say!"

"No would have been a nice word."

"Shut up Damon. You got your shirt now can we please just go?"

"Alright sweet cheeks."

"Don't call me that."

"Then what am I supposed to call my girlfriend?"

"Not your girlfriend Damon."

"So what was that whole thing in—"

"Damon!"

"Fine, fine." Damon took Elena's bags from her and sped away.

"DAMON!" Elena screamed after him. People looked in her direction and she blushed.

"You know you really shouldn't scream my name like that. People will think you're crazy." Elena jumped at Damon's voice in her ear.

"Where are my bags?"

"In my hotel room, I would have taken them to your place, but seeing as I haven't been invited in, I kinda couldn't."

"Oh. Well you could have told me you were going to do that."

"But it's fun to scare you."

Damon." She said hitting his chest.

"Did you really think that would hurt me?"

"No, but it makes me feel better. So where to now?" Just then Elena's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and held it to her ear. "Hello?" Damon could hear someone on the other line, it sounded like that annoying little vampire that he saw her with yesterday.

"Elena! Where are you?"

"I was out shopping why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes! You missed your class this morning!"

"Shoot. I totally forgot. Did you take notes?"

"Yes, but Elena—"

"Great! Then I'll get them from you later. I'll be home in a few." And she hung up, not giving him time to reply. "Okay, time for a quick stop at your hotel, and then to my house."

* * *

**Okay, time for excuses. I had a lot going on first of all. School started and I had the musical, and band stuff, and I was with friends a lot because I hadn't seen them a lot over the summer. And with all the homework I had I just didn't have the time to get on and write. BUT while I was doing all these things, I was thinking about Ideas for this story. So I have plenty of ideas of where to take this story. although I have to think about how to encorperate them now because Damon and Elena kind of took this chapter away with them. But don't worry I'll figure it out. **

** So tell me what you though! Review please! It makes me very happy! If there are any mistakes, tell me. I don't mind some criticism either. It helps me become a better writer. **

** Okay really though, review! I love reading them all! and I would like to send a shout out to XxxmusicluverxxX**

** they have comented on every single chapter and I appreciate it. **


	6. Eric, and Maddy

**YAY! I gave you an update! I know it's not long, but it's really just a filler chapter. Damon needs to meet some of Elena's friends. On better terms. So I kinda brought back the old Damon a bit with the threats but tell me how you think I did. **

**Okay, I just had to say this, ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe, your review cracked me up and made my day! **

**"This is really really really really really good and you need to update NOW!  
RIGHT NOW! THIS MINUTE!**

If you dont update soon I will gauge your eyes out with a SPORK!

:P" I loved it! So this one is just for you! Even thought its not one of my favorite chapters.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Uhh...Elena? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Damon asked from outside the door to her apartment.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm so used to you just showing up. Or I was. Co—" She stopped herself short of saying come in and appeared in the hall. "On second thought, maybe it's better if you don't come in. That way you won't show up unannounced."

"Elena, I'm hurt!" Damon put his hand over his heart, "You know I always announce myself."

"But you never call ahead of time to tell me you're coming over."

"But that's the fun of it." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I get to surprise you." Elena pretended to think about it. "Elena!"

"Alright! Alright, com—"

"Elena is that you?" A voice called from the other room.

"Yeah it's me." She answered back calmly.

"Who's with you? Is it that Stefan guy? He was weird." Elena put a finger to her lips signaling Damon to keep quiet and mouthed 'come in' to him.

"No it's not Stefan Eric." She continued down the hall and Damon followed. She motioned for him to stay in the hallway for a minute.

"Then who is it?"

"No one." She said walking into the room.

"So what made you miss class?" Damon could hear him moving around. _He's not too quiet for a vampire._

"I was out with an old friend."

"So it was Stefan. Elena you got involved with them once before and it didn't work out. Why go back?"

"Why do you jump to conclusions and think it was Stefan?"

"Because he's the one you dated right?" Damon frowned at that.

"That doesn't mean he was the one I was with."

"Well I hope it wasn't that Damon guy. He sounds like an ass. And from the way he talked to me yesterday, I'd say he is an ass." This sounded like his cue to Damon.

"I resent that. You don't even know me…Eric was it?" Damon plopped down on the couch next to Elena and smirked at the vampire.

"ELENA!" Eric shouted.

"What!" She responded quickly.

"You let him in!"

"Yeah. Why not? He could get into my house three years ago. It's not any different now. Plus he would just find another way in."

"True, very true. You know me well Miss. Elena." Elena blushed.

"Shut up! You have no say in this!" Damon stood up at that. He rushed to Eric and pinned him agenst the wall by his neck.

"Listen here _kid, _by the looks of it, you're only about 100 years old. That means I have almost 100 years on you. And I'm on human blood, unlike my little brother. So don't mess with me. You piss me off. I kill you. It's as simple as that." He let go of Eric and walked back over to where Elena stood staring at the scene in front of her.

"Damn man," Eric said rubbing his neck, "You didn't have to get so defensive."

"You didn't have to blame Elena for letting me in. It's her house too if I'm not mistaken." He looked to Elena for reassurance and she nodded to him. "Good. Then she has a choice too. And it's not like I would be coming here to see you. So it shouldn't even bother you."

"You know the answers to everything don't you?"

"Please don't answer that Damon. The last thing I need is another you and Stefan fighting constantly. Eric do you have those notes?"

"Yeah Elena. But don't you think you should get them from the teacher?"

"No. My aunt is married to a history teacher. Trust me I know them."

"I will never piss off a history teacher again. Last time didn't go to well."

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My aunts husband is a vampire hunter too. So when Damon poses him off, it usually doesn't go too well. One time it got Alaric killed didn't it?"

"Yup." Damon answered popping the 'p'. "But this time. We destroyed half the boarding house."

"Oh boy." Elena said putting her face in her hands.

"Don't cry yet. Everything is fine…now. So anyway, I pissed him off, he came by and tried to stake me, again, the fight went on for a while-He's gotten better you know-and by the end he was worn out and gave up. And he left me to clean up the mess."

"Let me guess you left Stefan to clean up the mess." Damon looked down at Elena, he tilted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You guessed it sweetheart."

"WHOA! ELEAN! Who is THAT!" Elena tore away from Damon's gaze and looked up to see Maddy with a number of bags in her hands.

"Maddy this is Damon, Damon this is Maddy." Elena leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Be nice."

"When am I not?" He asked calmly.

"So this is the bad brother!" Maddy sat down next to Damon, a little too close for Elena's comfort.

"I prefer, the better, hotter, sexier, and stronger brother."

"Not to mention modest." Elena said quietly.

"Thanks Elena! That means a lot coming from you!" Maddy looked puzzled, and Eric let out a small snicker.

"Whatever, so tell me about the Elena you knew three years ago! Was she a druggie? Or…I don't know, what was she like?"

"Maddy!" Elena looked scared. _He has WAY too much dirt on me._ She squeezed Damon's hand as if telling him to keep quiet.

"No she wasn't a druggie," Damon said ignoring Elena. "And she was basically like she is now, except now she's more fun." Elena sighed and let got of Damon's hand that she had been squeezing the life out of. Not that Damon really noticed or cared. He missed the warmth Elena's hand gave him but put on his smirk anyway and continued to talk with Maddy.

* * *

**So tell me how I did! **

**Did you expext Maddy to be so...kind of overjoyed to see Damon?**

**Did I do the whole scene with Eric well?**

**How do you think Jamie will react? Do you think she'll be as happy?**

**And how will Stefan play into all this?**

**Alright so some pretty pointless questions since they will all be answered, but I want to hear what you think! **

**so review and tell me if I should keep going! I love reading all your reviews, they make me very happy. **


	7. Him!

**A/N: Heyy! I am sooo sorry that I have been gone for such a long time, first I was having computer problems, and I was on vacation, and I was in the musical at school and i have had like 5 projects. But I'm back now and I have 3 chapters writed ahead so I will update once a week hopefuly. I don't really know what's going on with everything right now, so I will try to figure that out but I feel like I won't know where I'm going until the characters decide to tell me. Well anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Jamie stood in the doorway of the apartment she shared with Elena, Maddy, and Eric not sure if she should go in or not. She could hear them all in the living room but there was an unfamiliar voice with them. _I just hope it's not one of those Salvatore brothers. I'm about ready to kill them._ She stepped through the door cautiously and paused. She tucked her red hair behind her ear and listened.

"So Elena when do you think your brother will be by again?"

"Jeremy's here?"

"Yeah, he stopped by last night. I don't know Maddy. I don't think he really said. Did he?" So the new voice is someone who knows Jeremy.

"Damon!" Jamie heard a slap echo through the house.

"Elena you really have to learn that you can't hurt me. But you can hurt my jacket so I would appreciate it if you would stop." So it is a Salvatore, and wasn't Damon the bad brother? "We have company. Or it's just another one of your roommates. Why do you have so many anyway?"

"Jamie? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." Jamie said walking into the room. "Why is he here?"

"I thought that would be obvious, I'm here to visit Elena."

"Elena—"

"Jamie calm down," Eric put his hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her down, "Don't get so worked up."

"Yeah like you didn't?" Elena asked from the couch next to Damon.

"Yeah, yeah." Eric turned to face Jamie again, "Are you okay Jamie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I want him out." She said pointing at Damon. He put his arms up in mock surrender and smiled.

"And what, may I ask, did I do?"

"You're alive." Jamie said sourly.

"Jamie!" Maddy and Elena chimed together.

"Technically I'm dead. But hey, I get it, you don't like me. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave."

"This is my apart—" Damon stepped in,

"Last I checked Elena lived here too. And seeing as I'm here to see her, I don't think it should matter to you whether or not I'm here. It's not like I would ever come to see you. My point being, I'm not leaving unless Elena kicks me out, or my brooding little brother shows up." He sent a pointed look to Elena, and she blushed. Jamie let out an annoyed sigh and left the room mumbling about how she would rather have the other brother here.

"Damon—"

"Yes Elena?" Damon asked, turning to face her.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Damon followed her closely.

"Of course."

"Don't you dare listen in Eric."

"I'll keep him occupied 'Lena." Maddy chirped from her seat. Elena nodded to her friend and led Damon out the door into the hall.

"Damon, I feel bad—"

"You have no reason to feel bad! Why would you anyway?"

"You saw Jamie. She doesn't like you. I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home." Damon sighed. He tilted her chin up with his finger, his gaze staring intently into hers.

"Elena, that's her problem, not yours. You haven't changed a bit. You worry too much about other people. Think about yourself sometime. Be selfish for once in your life."

"I don't recall it ever bothering you when I was worried about you."

"Well worrying about me is okay. It's pointless, but okay." He sent one of his signature smirks at her.

"And why is it pointless Mr. Salvatore?"

"Because I am a big bad vampire and I can take care of myself. There is absolutely no reason to worry about me. But it's nice that you worry anyway."

"So do all big bad vampires that can take care of themselves have a human girl save their ass all the time?"

"Once. You saved my life—"

"More than once if I remember correctly." Damon stared at her face, which was hard and challenging.

"Okay so you saved me more than once, but still you don't have to worry about me."

"And I think I do need to worry about you! You deserve to have someone worry about you Damon!"

"Shhh…" He put a finer to her lips to get her to stop shouting, "Alright, it's fine. It's kinda nice to have someone worrying about me. Feel free to worry whenever you want. But I still think that if I'm not here to see Jamie then she shouldn't worry, and she shouldn't be bothered," He removed his finger from her lips and let his hand drop to his side.

A door opened down the hall and both Elena and Damon looked to see what it was. Stefan emerged looking the way he always did, cool and collected but Elena knew him well enough to know he was stressing, and he had heard their entire conversation. He walked toward them stopping a few feet away.

"Brother." Damon nodded at Stefan, Stefan didn't answer but looked to Elena, staring intently at her.

"You didn't tell me Damon was in town."

"Didn't I? It must have slipped my mind."

"Oh did I miss the reunion between you too? Damn, I really wanted to see that!"

"Damon!" Elena said slapping his arm at the same time Stefan ground out his brother's name. "Stefan." Elena warned, not wanting to referee a fight between the two brothers in the middle of the hallway where anyone could come out and see them.

"What Stefan? What are you going to do?"

"Damon!" Elena turned to face him only to whip around at the sound of Stefan's growl. "Stefan please!" Stefan ignored her and lunged for him brother. Elena let out a small shriek when Damon pushed her away from him. She rebounded off the opposite wall and fell to the floor. She looked up to see Damon pinning Stefan against the wall by the throat.

"You can't do anything to me little brother. So I suggest you stop trying, because all it gets you is hurt." Damon released Stefan and watched as he slipped to the ground. "Go home brother." Stefan sat up rubbing his neck where prints from Damon's fingers were slowly disappearing.

"I go to school here Damon. I'm not leaving."

"Oh but I think you are. And if you don't, I will make you leave."

"Damon-" Elena spoke up from the ground. Damon held his hand out to help Elena up, she took his hand and let out a yelp when Damon pulled her against him.

"Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying," she pulled away from Damon and moved to stand in between the two brothers, "Is Stefan doesn't have to leave. As long as you two don't get into daily fights, I think it will be fine."

"Think about what you just said Elena. Is there ever a day that goes by when Stefan and I are in the same town and we don't have a fight?" Elena opened her mouth several times trying to think of a way to respond.

"Well maybe you could just keep the fighting to a minimum when I'm around?"

"I think I can do that. How about you St. Stefan?"

"Fine. Although Damon is usually the one who starts said fights."

"Then what are you doing right now?" Stefan said nothing, "Right, starting something."

**So how did you all like it! I don't know if it is my best chapter...review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
